Whipped
by Angel Arielle
Summary: Hogwarts is holding a singing competition for 7th year students. Draco Malfoy is scheming but so is Hermione Granger!
1. Chapter 1

It was late evening at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Draco Malfoy was doing his prefect duties. Or, that is, the usual tormenting of students that were either younger or more cowardly than he was.

He pushed the large oak doors that led into the Great Hall. The candles that floated above the house tables gave the only light source to the vast chamber. The effect was eerie. He allowed his eyes to adjust to the light.

The hall was beautifully decorated in preparation for a singing competition that was to be held the next day. Streamers were hanging from the walls and the tables, and a large banner was hung above the high table.

He was just about to leave when something caught his eye. Two Hufflepuff first year students were sat snogging the living daylights out of each other. Observing the scene before him, he slowly and silently entered the hall.

"What do you think you're doing out of bed?" he bellowed slamming his fist on the table in front of him. The Hufflepuff girl let out a squeal while her boyfriend froze.

"Well…what are you waiting for? Move!" he shouted. The two students jumped and quickly walked past him out of the hall, not daring to look him in the eye. Draco smirked.

"Ah, another successful night, I think," he smiled to himself following the Hufflepuff's out of the Great Hall.

He paused in the middle of the entrance hall at the bottom of the marble steps. He looked to his left and then to his right, seemingly studying the two doors in front of him. The one on the left would lead him to the Slytherin dormitories. The one on the right would lead to the Hufflepuff dormitories and to the kitchens. He looked up the marble staircase before choosing the latter door.

He opened the door and stared down the corridor before him. It was empty. "Perfect!" he beamed. He walked swiftly down the long passage before coming to a portrait. He examined the painting and quickly found the pear amongst the bowl of fruit. He hesitantly lifted his hand, and with a long pale finger, he tickled the piece of fruit. It giggled before turning into a golden handle. He entered the kitchen.

The kitchen was bustling with action. House-elves were preparing food on the five tables. His eyes skimmed each of them. He quickly found what he had been looking for and edged his way to the table at the far end of the room. He assumed it must be the table directly below the high table where the teachers would eat.

There he saw the house-elf wearing a tea cosy for a hat, a long sky blue jumper that reached to his bony knees and one neon pink sock and one black. Draco observed the elf before him and shook his head, most likely thinking 'what in Merlin's beard'.

"Dobby! How nice to see you. How is life treating you?" Draco said with obvious malice in his voice.

"Master Draco! You must leave at once. Shouldn't be here, should be in bed!" he exclaimed.

"I'm a prefect you imbecile. I'll do as I bloody well please."

"Yes sir. Dobby is sorry sir."

"I'm here on business actually. I have a little errand for you."

"Yes Master. Anything you wish of me Master Draco sir."

The kitchen had quietened down considerably. The only noise coming from a rather small house-elf who could not quite reach to hang a pot on the wall.

Draco looked around to make sure no one was listening. He placed a hand in his pocket and Dobby flinched. Probably expecting a curse from his wand, as he had at one time been use to from the blond boy standing before him. Sensing he was frightened, Draco flashed him a genuine smile and Dobby relaxed.

Draco pulled his hand from his pocket and held it out to the house-elf. In his palm there was a small vial containing a thick liquid. It had a mother-of-pearl sheen to it. Dobby held it up to his bulging green eyes. He removed the cork stopper and was immediately overwhelmed by the aroma of cookies. His nose followed the steam rising from it in characteristic spirals. He felt dizzy. He felt butterflies in his stomach.

"Dobby loves cookies!" he cried in pure bliss.

Draco grinned at the little elf before taking the stopper from his hand and placing it back on the vial.

"You should try drinking it. Powerful stuff that," he laughed.

"What is it sir?" Dobby asked.

"It's probably better if I don't answer that. What I can tell you is it's a present for someone I like. Only it's a surprise. That's where you come in. I need you to deliver it for me."

"Of course Master Draco. Dobby would like to take it to her," he squeaked.

"Ah…right. Actually, I was rather hoping you could slip it into her drink for me. It's perfectly safe," he assured him.

"Dobby won't get into trouble will he?"

"No. Of course not! I was thinking in return I could help you with that little problem of yours. You know the cookie thing," Draco smiled at the elf whose eyes looked like they were about to pop out of his eye sockets.

"But sir how did you…I haven't told…no one knows…." he stuttered.

"Love is a powerful thing Dobby. It's not easy to hide. I can see you're in love."

"And you would help Dobby?" he asked.

"I will help you Dobby. Now…you need to place the potion in her drink just as the singing contest begins."

"Beg your pardon sir, but who is the girl?" Draco smiled at Dobby.

"The girl…is Hermione Granger."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the day of the singing competition. The sun was just beginning to rise.

Draco Malfoy was in a blissful sleep when he was rudely awoken by a strange noise. Without opening his eyes, he groaned and rolled over onto his back, only to feel himself falling. He reached out and grabbed the first thing his hand made contact with. It turned out to be the curtains that hung from his four-poster bed. It proved useless as he fell flat on the cold stone floor, pulling the drapes with him.

He yelled in agony as his bottom made contact with the hard stone floor.

"Great start to the day!" he fumed. He'd already had a bad night. He had been leaving the kitchens when a drunken house-elf got in his way and poured a sickly smelling substance on him. And then Mrs. Norris had been lurking near the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Luckily he managed to escape through the door before Filch could appear. He was now starting to think that was just the start of his bad luck.

Draco quickly picked himself up off the floor, thinking perhaps his fellow Slytherin's might have heard him and felt the need to have a good laugh at his expense.

He glanced at the other four beds in the dimly lit room. He eyed them suspiciously. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Zabini, all of their curtains were drawn. He could hear Crabbe snoring loudly. He realised he was the only one awake. Sighing in relief that he had not embarrassed himself, he rubbed his left butt cheek tenderly. "That's gonna leave a bruise!" he muttered.

He paused wondering what exactly had woken him up. He was sure it wasn't Crabbe's snoring as awful as it sounded.

He paused to listen. He could hear another sound. It was a strange kind of singing voice. He couldn't tell if it was male, female or beast but he knew it was _not_ music to his ears.

Sighing he walked over to Crabbe's bed and reached through the curtains and slapped him hard on what he hoped was his stomach. Crabbe exhaled rather loudly through his nose then fell silent. It reminded Draco of a snorting pig. He smiled at the irony of it.

He strained to listen again. It wasn't long before he realised where the horrendous noise was coming from. The lake.

He silently cursed whoever came up with the bright idea to have the Slytherin dormitory under the vast lake.

He also cursed the idiot who decided it would be a brilliant idea to inform the Merpeople about the impending singing competition. Anyone with sense knew that the Merpeople's singing voices above water were bad enough. Underwater was just as bad. Having the ability to speak didn't automatically mean you had a great singing voice. This was precisely why Draco would not be entering the competition himself.

He glanced at the Grandfather clock near the entrance to the room. 4:30 am. He performed a quick reparo to the drapes of his four-poster, and climbed back into bed.

Draco tried in vain to get back to sleep. Something in the pit of his stomach told him he was not going to have a good day.

Then he smiled to himself remembering the previous evening's events. Everything had gone according to plan. Assuring himself that this evening's events would be just as interesting, he drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

In the Gryffindor tower, Hermione Granger was tossing and turning in her bed, mumbling incoherently under her breath. She was dreaming when she awoke abruptly. Sitting upright, only one word slipped passed her lips.

"Malfoy!" she whispered.

She wiped away the beads of sweat that had formed on her brow. With her free hand, she opened the curtains slightly and immediately regretted her decision. The sun was shining brightly into the room. The rays practically burned her retinas. She winced begging her eyes to adjust to the light.

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and climbed off the bed. Slipping her bare feet into her slippers, she glanced at the grandfather clock. 7:30 am.

She smiled knowing she would have the shower to herself for a while.

It was 8:15 am when Hermione reached the Great Hall for breakfast. Sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Ginny, she allowed herself a glance at the Slytherin table. She noticed it was absent of the blond haired boy who plagued her dreams.

"You still dreaming about him?" Ginny asked suppressing a smile.

Hermione nodded in response. She thought back to the dream she'd had that morning. She wished she had thought about it more when she awoke, for now, she couldn't remember the finer details. It wasn't like all the other dreams she had about him. They were like a fairy tale compared to this one. All she knew was the feeling she'd had when she awoke. She felt like she had lost something. She felt hurt, confused, embarrassed and the overwhelming sense of loneliness. She decided not to dwell on it.

"So…you finalised all the plans for tonight?" Ginny smiled mischievously.

"Yeah," she laughed, "Draco Malfoy won't know what's hit him!"


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy was dreaming, well, more like he was having a nightmare. He tossed and turned in bed, flinging his limbs around and tangling the blankets around himself.

Awakening, he quickly tried to sit up but the blanket he was knotted in caused him to tilt to the side, so for the second time that morning, Draco fell out of bed.

"For Merlin's sake!" he shouted, struggling to free himself of the duvet that was binding him.

He had finally pulled himself free when he noticed all the other beds in the room were vacant.

"That's odd," he stated.

Draco was always the first out of bed. He usually had to wake his roommates.

He caught sight of the grandfather clock. 8:43 am.

"Oh shit!" he cursed. He quickly ran to the bathroom to shower. There was no way a Malfoy would ever dream of starting the day without showering, whether he would be late for class or not.

It was 8:49 am when he finally left the shower. He hastily put his robes on, spent an unusually short amount of time sorting his hair out, grabbed his school bag and quickly darted out of the dormitory. It was now 8.55 am.

He burst through the doors of the Great Hall. It was empty but for a few sixth year students who had the morning off to study.

Draco ran to the Slytherin table and swiftly grabbed a piece of toast from a shocked Lewis Harper's plate and shot out the door just as quickly.

It was now 8:58 am and Draco was running up the Grand staircase, which was easier said than done when the enchanted staircase kept moving every time he turned a corner.

Draco couldn't believe he had slept in. Not once in the seven years he had been at Hogwarts had he slept in.

He was also rather annoyed with the other boys for not waking him up. The truth was Crabbe and Goyle were too thick to realise the drapes were not open on his four-poster bed. As for Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, they lived by the schools motto, 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'. 'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'. Had they awoken him he would have probably been about as scary as a dragon. Sure, he was always first out of bed, but that didn't make him a morning person. That just meant the other four Slytherin boys were a lot lazier than he was.

It was now 9:04 am and he had finally reached the ladders to the first class of the day, Divination with Professor Trelawney.

He could never understand why she taught in the North Tower. It couldn't have been for the view as the windows were always covered by heavy cloth. Now he couldn't help but think the Dungeons would be the perfect place for her to teach. There were after all, no windows and the sickly smelling incense she would burn would mask the smell of the foul smelling potions that Professor Snape would brew.

Draco paused at the trapdoor. He could hear stifled laughing coming from the room. He smiled to himself thinking it was probably Potter being told the Grim was out to stick his head down a toilet. It had been out to steal his lucky underpants last time.

He lifted the trapdoor little by little and raised his head until his eyes were just above the level of the floor.

Professor Trelawney was sat in a winged armchair by the roaring fire. She was sleeping with a book resting in her lap, 'Making Your Dreams'.

Draco had heard of the book. It was supposed to make you able to create your own dreams. He wondered if she had tested the theory, and as she moaned in her sleep, he was almost sure she was in the middle of testing said idea at that precise moment.

He felt relieved that he could sneak past her. She would never even know he had been late for class.

He quickly climbed up the last few steps of the ladders and climbed into the classroom. He closed the trap door as quietly as he could. Only Lavender Brown glanced in his direction before turning to the rest of the laughing students and glaring at them with disgust. She had always been teachers pet when it came to the strange and mysterious professor.

It wasn't long before Draco realised what the students were laughing at. He followed their gazes to see Professor Trelawney's face contorting with strange expressions as she dreamt. Her glassed were hastily falling down her long nose.

"Wonder what she's dreaming about," Draco heard a boy snicker.

"Snape in his birthday suit!" laughed another boy.

Draco recognised the deep voices were that of Crabbe and Goyle. He rolled his eyes. It was just like them to come up with such a stupid accusation. Everyone knew he had a thing for Professor McGonagall.

Professor Trelawney was now mumbling in her sleep, as Draco tiptoed across the room. The other students had seen him now.

He was about to tiptoe in front of the professor. His fellow Slytherin's were sat holding their breaths. Goyle was literally turning a hideous shade of purple. The Gryffindor's in the room were doing the exact opposite. They were trying to be as loud as possible. After all, Slytherin points were at stake here.

Draco was almost past the teacher when she shouted in her sleep.

"No I refuse! You can't make me! I'll lose my job," she said with fear in her voice, "We mustn't!"

The class fell silent. Draco froze on the spot. That very same spot just happened to be positioned right in front of the snoozing professor, which made Draco very unlucky.

"They are mine! You can't have them! Give them back!" she cried, "Give me back my frilly knickers!"

The class burst into a bustle of noise awakening the professor. Students were pointing at her, tears rolling down their cheeks as they laughed hysterically.

Draco was still frozen to the spot, not for fear of being noticed, but simply because he was laughing so hard, he couldn't walk. He was pretty sure if he tried, he would pee himself.

Professor Trelawney quickly rose to her feet, her glasses falling to the floor. "I'm blind!" she screamed.

Lavender, the only student not laughing, ran to the aid of the panicking teacher. She crouched down next to Draco, picked up the professors glasses and placed them back on her head.

"Sit, my child, sit!" she beckoned to Lavender. She rearranged her shawl, before turning to Draco.

"You!" she shouted, pointing a shaking finger at him. The class fell silent. "Stay out of my dreams!"

Once again there was muffled laughs as students tried to suppress there amusement.

Even Draco couldn't help but snigger as he realised she had been dreaming about him. He always knew he was popular among the female students but he would never have guessed Professor Trelawney would have had intimate thoughts about him. It did wonders for his ego.

As Draco finally composed himself, Professor Trelawney's gaze followed him to his seat next to Theodore Nott. A blush rose to her cheeks as he sat down and winked at her. Alas, it did not stop the inevitable.

"Ten points from Slytherin for being late!" she said whilst blinking at him through her enormous lenses. The Gryffindor's sniggered as the Slytherin's sighed.

The lesson didn't get any better for Draco. It seemed like Professor Trelawney had grown tired of making predictions for Potter and had decided to move on to him instead.

The prediction would haunt him for the rest of the day and possibly the rest of his life if it came true.

She had walked up to him, her long beaded necklaces clinking around her scrawny neck, her face inches from his and had whispered to him in her most spooky voice.

"Tonight, when the fat lady has sung, a ferocious beast will declare its undying love for you!"


End file.
